parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Railroad Trouble - Nintendo 64 - Thomas's Dream Team - Part 1.
This is the first part of Railroad Trouble for Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. Cast (Casey Jr Characters as Tonic Trouble Cast) *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed (Both the main heroes) *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as The Doc (Both kind, helpful, and good friends to Casey Jr and Agent Ed) *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails) as Agent Xyz (Both wise) *Montana (from Play Safe) as Burk (Both pompous, proud, and father figures of Casey Jr and Agent Ed) *Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as The Judge (Both vain and grandfather figures of Casey Jr and Agent Ed) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant (Both best friends of Casey Jr and Agent Ed) *Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Person 1 (Both old) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Patient (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) *Blue (from Choo Choo) as Child 1 (Both wise) *Huey (from Choo Choo) as Person 2 (Both wise) *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as The Clerk (Both Western) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Suzy (Both the main females) *Emma (from Jim Button) as Child 2 (Both cute) *Jones (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 3 (Both smart) *Jake (from Budgie) as Person 4 (Both nice to Casey Jr and Thomas) *Speedy McAllister (from Chuggington) as Grogh's Henchman 1 *Pufle (from Steam Train) as Child 3 *Scott (from The Dinosaur Train) as Grogh's Henchman 2 *Humphrey (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 5 *Melissa (from Onion Pacific) as Person 6 *Pufferty (from Tickety Toc) as Super Ed *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 3 *Steve the Silver Engine as Grogh's Henchman 4 *Mark the Strong Engine as Grogh's Henchman 5 *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Grogh (Both the main, strong, evil, and mean villains) *The Train (from AICP Minneapolis 2007) as The Pharmacist *Samson (from The Brave Locomotive) as The Robosuitcase *Mary (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as The Bar Lady *Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Child 4 *Terry (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Person 7 *Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 5 *Timothy the Animal Train Engine as Person 8 *Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 9 *Billy the Tank Engine as Child 6 *Mickey Mouse as The Male Narrator *Brewster (from Chuggington) as Person 10 *Basil (from The Wind in The Willows) as Person 11 *Train with Caboose (from 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo) as Grogh's Henchman 6 *Train (from Anastasia) as Person 12 *Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 13 *Jason (from Back of the Knodilike) as Person 14 *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Bartender *Benny (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Person 15 *Allen the New Mixed Traffic Engine as Grogh's Henchman 7 *Bart the Dark Engine as Grogh's Henchman 8 *Speed Buggy (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Person 17 *Casey John (from Casey Jones 'n Luke) as Person 18 *John (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 19 *Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific) as Child 7 *Rasmus (from Rasmus) as Child 8 *Little Chug as Child 9 *Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Child 10 *Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Child 11 *Dougal Train (from Magic Roundabout) as Child 12 *Casey Joe (from Joel The Swedish Dragon) as Person 20 *Greendale Rocket (from Postman Pat) as Child 13 *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Person 21 *Train (from Scooby Doo Foul Play in Funland) as Child 14 *Caboose (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Person 22 *Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Child 15 *Mater (from Cars) as Child 16 *Chick Hicks (from Cars) as Child 17 *Pedro (from Saludos Amigos) as Child 18 *Lizzie (from Cars) as Child 19 (The Thomas Characters as The Rayman Cast) * Thomas as Rayman * Edward as Houdini * Mavis as Betilla * Duncan as Mozzy * Coaches as Electoons * Stanley as Tarayzan * James as The Musician * Duck as Joe * Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Foolish Freight Cars (from Season 1) as Antitoons * The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito * Narrow Gauge Trucks as Livingstones and Hunters and Raving Rabbids * Evil Thomas as Dark Rayman * Gordon as Globox * Percy as Murfy * Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies * Emily as Ly the Fairy * Toad as Sssssam the Snake * Madge as Carmen the Whale * Henry as Clark * Bertie as Polokus * Salty, Skarloey, Rheneas, Trevor, Sir Handel, and Peter Sam as The Globox Children * Molly as Uglette * Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard * Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey * S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws * Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens * Arry as Axel * Bert as Foutch * Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) * Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton and Sidney as The Robo Pirates * George as Jano * Bulstrode as Grolem 13 * The Chinese Dragon as The Robot Dinosaur * Neville as Cookie * Murdoch as LacMac * Toby as Bubble Dreamer * Belle as Betina * Caroline as Flips * Rosie as Tily * Spamcan as Inspector Grub * Old Stuck Up as The Great Rigatoni * Daisy as Razorwife * Evil Gordon as Evil Globox * Donald as Otto Psi * Douglas as Romeo Patti * Oliver as Gonzo * The Spiteful Breakvan as Andre * Troublesome Trucks as The Black Lums * The Horrid Lorries as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler and Xowar * Spencer as Count Razoff * Elizabeth as Begoniax * Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens * Hector as Reflux * D261 as Serguei * Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Raving Rabbids * Toby as The Bubble Owner * Boco as The Photographer * Smudger as Ales Mansay * and more Transcript * (the title UbiSoftFan94 aka RayFan94 presents a parody of Thomas's Dream Team, which continues, as the Simitar logo music plays) * Narrator: This is the next installment of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. You can read along with me in Railroad Trouble before we finish narrating Puffa the Steam Train on Rails. Whenever you hear this sound... * (a sound beeps) * Narrator: It's time for you to start the game. * (in a galaxy far, far away... The scene opens to the planet Earth where some satellites are flying around it. The next shot then goes to the Mothership Albatross, and goes inside where a circus engine janitor named Casey Junior is giving a box of chocolates and a present to somebody who loves someone) * Narrator: The Mothership Albatross is back from another exploration adventure. And what a lovely day for Casey Junior giving a present to somebody that someone loves. * Casey Junior: And I've even sung... The three songs have had two and bouncing and being born. But nothing I've seen can compare with the sparkle in your eyes, and the side of your launch of ray for your money. * (Casey chuckles) * Casey Junior: Who really deserves you? Who's a fungus? Who's a shmole? * (door beeps) * Casey Junior: Oh, yes, yes! Open the door, quickly, Dad! I'm here, I'm waiting! Here. * Montana: Ugh... Thanks, son. * Casey Junior: You're welcome. * (Casey sighs, and races along the corridor, but pushes the door shut, pushes another a button, then goes inside to a strange place to start work. He grabs a feather dust and sets to work while cleaning the mess up. He hums a tune until he sees a strange can full of weird substance. He drinks its contents, but finds that they taste terrible, then spits the liquid onto the ground. Some bolts on the floor come to life all of a sudden and unscrew themselves from a door on the floor. Casey looks at the can and screams when he drops it out of the ground as it rolls out of the door) * Casey Junior: Whoops! * (The can falls down to the planet Earth where someone named Mary inside a bar seems to be fed up with a chum named Cerberus, who is also known as the main villain, as he walks out) * Mary: I don't see any drumsticks and no cash. So beat it, Buster! * Cerberus: Okay, just ane more... for the raw. * (Cerberus sees the can hitting his head and grabs it in his hands. He drinks it, but finds it tasting strange) * Cerberus: This ain't no ordinary beer, thanks to someone I keen. * (Cerberus suddenly floats and changes as a drip lands into the sea when some fish become sharks, some animals become balloons, some vegetables rise from the ground, and the bar runs away like a chicken with street buildings flying around. Cerberus laughs evilly) * Cerberus: This time, drinks are on me, and ye'll git a taste if ya want it. * Minvera: Yeah, and if you ever come to Earth, we'll kill you! * Harry Hogwarts: Nephew Junior, this is your grandfather speaking. What do you think the Earth looks like, a garbage dump? Your can is transforming everything. You'd better come and take away on the double. Don't worry, though. I'll send out some supervisors to help you to help you on your quest. * Casey Junior: Sorry. * Harry Hogwarts: That's good. I accept your apology. Now, please go to Earth, and repair the damage done. General... * The Ringmaster: Yes, if we can recover that container, we can make an antidote. My special services have prepared an absolutely perfect plan. First of all, at point alpha, once the engine is coupled to his circus train, he will glide over to Cerberus's headquarters. Then, at point beta, he can retrieve that container. And at last, at point alphabetical ammo, the capture will return to the Mothership. Mission accomplished. C. Perfection. * Casey Junior: Wow! * (Casey picks up a blue lightsaber and a pistol gun and places them onto his belt before he loads them and departs to find his circus train and get coupled up) * Narrator: Casey was surprised. He ran off to collect his circus train, and when he was coupled on, his driver and fireman filled him up with coal and water, and fired and fuelled him ready to go. Casey's boiler strained, his wheels began to turn, and the little engine chuffed away. He flew threw the galaxy to retrieve the can when suddenly he arrived at Earth and slipped off the tracks. * The Ringmaster: Gosh darn it! Where could Casey be? Do you copy?! Oh, that idiot! He blew it up. He's on his own now, but must bring the container back. Got it? Bring back that container. * (Casey tumbles off the tracks and slides into a snowy landscape, dropping a pair of skis and some skiing sticks as Thomas Jones and Henry MacPhee fall out as well into the snow) * Thomas: Oh, you bungling blockhead! * (Thomas whacks Henry on the head) * Henry: Ouch! * (Casey grabs the skis and sticks, then scratches his head, but is puzzled for the moment. He has an idea when Thomas and Henry jump back in the cab) * Casey Junior: All aboard! Let's go! * Narrator: The Ski Slope is a level where Casey can only get six silver spades. He will have to come back later to get the other four. * (Casey slowly moves, but speeds up, then thunders down the hill, and finally has his coaches and cars pulled out from the snow) * Casey Junior: OOOOOAAAAAGHHHHHH, BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY! Woah, whoa! Whoa, whoa, woah! Whoa! Aha! Woo-hoo! Haha! Woo-hoo! Whoops! Woo-hoo! Woo-hoo! * (Casey continues to speed up. Thomas and Henry pile on more coals and shovel furiously. The furness roars, the sparks fly, and Casey swings and sways. More coal is piled as Casey rushes, roars, rattles, and shoots through every tunnel, until he finally shoots comes to the bottom, but slams on his brakes, and stops) * Casey Junior: Whoops! * Thomas: We'll come back later to get four more silver spades. * Henry: Once we do, we'll be able to open that wooden over there, and maybe we'll get up there to the house later. * (Casey walks up to the portal and is transported with his train to the first part of the South Plain) * Narrator: When he arrived at the South Plain, he met a little engine that could, a daughter of a father. * Tillie: Hi there. I'm Tillie. You must be Casey Junior, right? * Casey Junior: Yes, but don't take it badly or anything. I take you were expecting someone a little more... well, er... a bit less... purple? * Scarlet: Anyway, the main thing is to get the can back from Cerberus, or he'll become too powerful. * Tillie: To start off, you have to free my father, the Toyland Express. He's a brilliant inventor. Once he's free, I'm sure he'll be able to help you. * Emily: Yeah! He'll be able to help you once you free him. * Narrator: So Casey and Tillie set off and went off to free Toyland Express. * Toyland Express: Young man, when you've finished courting my daughter, I'd appreciate it if you'd free me from this cave! * Casey Junior: I'm on it, Boss. * Narrator: Casey jumped down a hole in the ground, went up to collect the silver spade, slid down the slope, and reached the bottom. * Thomas: Well done! You've got the first silver spade in the South Plain. * Casey Junior: Thanks! * (When Casey arrives at the cave, he meets Rustee Rails, an informant chief leader) * Rustee Rails: Welcome to the Toyland Express's cave, Agent Casey Junior. Do you remember me? I'm Agent Rustee Rails, your informant and leader of the Resistance. We'd better act fast or Cerberus will take over the entire planet! The Toyland Express will only help you if you free him. * (Casey puffs over a high viaduct, which he doesn't like, only it's a bit tall, as he is soon over when he reaches the high side of the gorge until he comes to a machine) * Rustee Rails: Hey, Agent Rustee Rails reporting. The Toyland Express's machine is broken. If you fix it, you'll get to taste the effects of the popcorn. * (Thomas and Henry hop down and begin lifting two boxes between the two pipes of the broken machine, which suddenly gets fixed, and starts blowing out popcorn. Thomas and Henry climb into Casey's cab and start climbing up a high mountain. Casey takes a taste of the popcorn, but turns in Pufferty all of a sudden) * Pufferty: PUFFERTY! * (Pufferty puffs up to the bars and pulls them tight until the bars are pushed free) * Pufferty: Yeah! * Narrator: Pufferty changed back into Casey. Casey was running up the steep bank until he reached the top of the bank. The Cave is also a level where Casey has to come back here later to find all the silver spades. He has got seven and needs two more as he passes many blocked signs warning him to go back. Footage * Casey Jr Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr) * Toyland Express Helps Out (Ringo Starr) * Rustee Rails and the Elephant (George Carlin) * Casey Jr and the Circus (Michael Brandon) * Blue and Huey (George Carlin) * Rustee Rails's Special Coal (Ringo Starr) * The Three Caballeros (Song) * Saludos Amigos (Song) * Casey Jr (Song) * Casey Jr and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) * Casey Jr, Tootle, and the Dragon (George Carlin) * Casey Junior, We Love You (Sing Along) * Whistle Song (Sing Along) * Accidents Will Happen (Sing Along) * Mickey Mouse (Sing Along) * Pinocchio's Trip Sea Side (Sing Along) * Dumbo the Flying Elephent (Sing Along) * Woody`s Duck (Sing Along) * Come For The Ride (Sing Along) * It's Great To Be A Disney Character (Sing Along) * A Really Useful Disney Character (Sing Along) * Disneyland's Song (Sing Along) * Sodor Railway's Song (Sing Along) * Tootle and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) * Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) * Georgia's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) * Trouble for Casey Jr (Ringo Starr) * The Flying Weasel (Ringo Starr) * A Better View For Montana (Alec Baldwin) * Fiery Speed Buggy (Michael Brandon) * Casey Jr, Tootle, and Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin) * Jebidiah and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) * Casey Jr and the Magic Railroad * Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) * The Great Discovery (Pierce Bronsan) * Hero of the Rails * Misty Island Rescue * Day of the Diesels * Blue Mountain Mystery * King of the Railway * Tale of the Brave * Legend of the Lost Treasure * Casey Jr and Alan's Great Race (Ringo Starr) * Come Out, Rustee Rails! (Ringo Starr) * Rustee Rails to the Rescue (Ringo Starr) * Ivor Takes Charge (George Carlin) * Casey Jr and Tom Jerry's Big Day Out (Michael Brandon) * Snow Song (Sing Along) * Down By The Docks (Sing Along) * Let's Have A Race (Sing Along) * Montana and Silver Fish (Michael Angelis) * Toyland Express's Exploit (George Carlin) * Tootle's Ghostly Trick (George Carlin) * The World's Strongest Engine (Casey Jr version) (Alec Baldwin) * Steam Lokey to The Rescue (George Carlin) * No Joke for Harry Hogwarts (George Carlin) * Casey Jr Comes To Breakfast (George Carlin) * Harry Hogwarts Learns A Lesson (Ringo Starr) * Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr) * Pop Goes The Farnsworth (George Carlin) * A New Friend For Casey Jr (George Carlin) * Silver Fish's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) * Old Iron (Casey Jr version) (George Carlin) * A Close Shave For Toots (George Carlin) * Halloween (Casey Jr Version) (Michael Brandon) * Double Trouble (Casey Jr version) (George Carlin) * Tillie's New Coaches (Michael Angelis) * Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr) * Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr) * Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) * Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) * Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) * Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr) * Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) * Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon (George Carlin) * Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) * Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) * Rosie's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) * Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr) * The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr) * A Better View For Gordon (Alec Baldwin) * Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) * Thomas, Percy, and Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin) * Toby and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) * Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (Ringo Starr) * Old Iron (Michael Angelis) * Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin) * Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr) * Henry to the Rescue (Ringo Starr) * Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) * Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out (Michael Brandon) * Gordon and Spencer (Michael Angelis) * Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) * Percy's Ghostly Trick (George Carlin) * Toby's Tightrope (George Carlin) * James Learns A Lesson (George Carlin) * Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr) * A Proud Day of James (Ringo Starr) * The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) * Double Trouble (Ringo Starr) * Rusty to the Rescue (George Carlin) * James in a Mess (George Carlin) * No Joke for James (George Carlin) * A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr) * Thomas Comes To Breakfast (George Carlin) * Bulgy (George Carlin) * Diesel's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) * Percy James and The Friutful Day (George Carlin) * A Close Shave (Ringo Starr) * Bowled Out (George Carlin) * Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) * Bulldog (George Carlin) * Oliver Owns Up (George) * Train Stops Play (George Carlin) * Halloween (Michael Brandon) * Wayward Winston (Mark Moraghan) * It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) * Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis) * Thomas and the Magic Railroad * Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) * The Great Discovery (Pierce Bronsan) * Hero of the Rails * Misty Island Rescue * Day of the Diesels * Blue Mountain Mystery * King of the Railway * Tale of the Brave * The Little Engine That Could * and more Sound Effects (sounds_light.zip) * lightsaberpulse * ltsaberbodyhit01 * ltsaberhit01 * ltsaberhit02 * ltsaberhit03 * ltsaberhit05 * ltsaberhit06 * ltsaberhit07 * ltsaberhit12 * ltsaberhit14 * ltsaberhit15 * tsaberlp01 * ltsaberhit * ltsaberoff01 * ltsaberon01 * ltsaberswing01 * ltsaberswing02 * ltsaberswing03 * ltsaberswing04 * ltsaberswing05 * ltsaberswing06 * ltsaberswing07 * ltsaberswing08 * ltsaberswingdbl01 (soundsblaster.zip) * bcfire01 * bcfire02 * concuss1 * concuss5 * pistol-1 * pistout1 * probedroidgun01 * railchargearm01 * railchargeattach * railchargeempty01 * railchargefire01 * railchargefly01 * remotefire01 * repeat-1 * reptrrico01 * sprobegun01 * trprout * trprsht1 * trprsht2 * turret-1 * wlkrsht2 (troopervoices.zip) * i00s101z * i00s102z * i00s103z * i00s105z * i00s106z * i00s107z * i00s108z * i00s110z * i00s111z * i00s112z * i00s113z * i00s114z * i00s115z * i00s116z * i00s117z * i00s118z * i00s119z * i00s120z (troopervoices2.zip) * i00s121z * i00s122z * i00s123z * i00s124z * i00s125z * i00s127z * i00s128z * i00s129z * i00s130z * i00s131z * i00s132z * i00s202z * i00s203z * i00s204z * i00s205z * i00s206z (soundsforce.zip) * forceabsorb02 * forceblind01 * forcedestruct01 * forcedestruct02 * forcedsight01 * forcedsight02 (soundsforce2.zip) * forcegrip01 * forcehealing01 * forcejump01 * forcejump02 * forcelightnin01 * forcelitning02 * forcepersuas01 * forcepersuas02 * forceprotect01 * forceprotect02 * forcepull01 * forcesee01 * forcesee02 * forcespeed01 * forcespeed02 * forcethrow01 (Internet Sounds) * Cartoon Sounds * Human Sounds * Animals * Brakes * Trains * Cars * and more (Train Sounds) * Sir Lamiel * 1638 * 2857 * 2968 * 3205 * City of Truro * Mallard * Flying Scotsman * Warrior * Nunney Castle * Defiant * 5407 * 5572 * Kolhapur * 5619 * 5775 * King George V * King Edward 1 * Princess Elizabeth * Witherslack Hall * Burton Agnes Hall * 7752 * Bradley Manor * Hinton Manor * 9466 * 257 Squadron * City of Wells * Swanage * Clan Line * 44932 * Bahamas * 46441 * 48773 * Union of South Africa * Blue Peter * Britannia * Duke of Gloucester * 75069 * 80079 Music * 11-Credits Voice Actors Category:UbiSoftFan94